Falling Shadows
by Mouseshadow01
Summary: A new prophecy has awakened in Thunderclan... "Light is fading and Darkness is falling, but the Stars will rise and end the long night..." Look through the eyes of two young warriors as they unravel the secrets of the prophecy... and themselves...
1. Chapter 1 A Dream

**Authors Note: The following character info/guide thingy is incomplete so please excuse the gaps in it! lol! ^ ^ anyways I hope you enjoy the first chapter of Falling Shadows! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Warriors nor the ideas we got from other books. It all belongs to the Authors! ^ ^ All I own is the imagination used and the six cats down below!  
**

* * *

**_"Light is fading and darkness is falling, but the Stars shall rise and end the long night."_**

**_"There will be three kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws."_**

* * *

_"Light is fading and darkness is falling, but the stars will rise and end the long night."_

Bramblekit/Bramblepaw/Bramblenose

Mouseshadow's best friend is a tough, tomboy she-cat. Grey furred tabby she-cat with unique markings on her forehead. Mouseshadow sometimes comments that she looks a lot like a discolored mythical white tiger. Another cat of the prophecy, she can talk to other species of animals and control shadows.  
Mother: Pinefur  
Father: Darkstripe  
Siblings: Maplekit/Maplepaw/Maplebranch (deceased)  
Favorite Quote: "If you die, can I have your tail?" – Bramblenose talking to Mouseshadow before a battle.

* * *

A Dream

The darkening forest was lush and cool under paw. Prey rustled in every corner, and on every branch.  
Bramblekit stalked through the undergrowth, the lengthening shadow camouflaging her gray and black fur.  
Spotting a mouse she crouched, slowly pulling herself forward. The mouse picked up a nut unaware of any threat.  
Suddenly a twig snapped under a different cat's paw and an unfamiliar scent pricked at her mouse darted back to its burrow.

Growling in frustration Bramblekit turned to see who had spoiled her catch. A pure white she-cat stood watching her.

"Do you mind?" Bramblekit spat. "I was stalking a mouse until your blundering scared it- Oh!" She broke off in wonder for the she-cat's fur was sparkling with starlight."Are you from Starclan?" Bramblekit asked her voice small.

"Yes dear." The white she-cat purred."I've brought you someone."

Stepping to the side the Starclan cat revealed Maplekit, her eyes wide and curious. "Maplekit! What are you doing here? You're not sick anymore!" Bramblekit mewed with delight. But her sister looked at her with sad eyes.

"Bramblekit, I have to leave." Maplekit said.

"What? Why? Where are you going?" Bramblekit asked in shock.

"I'm going to Starclan." Her sister replied.

"No! I won't let you!"

"I have too; it's my home now." She nuzzled Bramblekit. "Besides, I will always be with you, in your heart."

"But it's not the same!" Bramblekit wailed.

"I know, but you have to be strong, for both of us." Maplekit looked at the she-cat.

"I'm going now. I love you. Be strong!" Maplekit called padding away.

"I will." Bramblekit murmured as her vision went black.

"I will."

A cry of grief woke Bramblekit.

It was still dark and a night breeze flooded in through the gaps in the bramble screen. Jaykit, Lionkit, Hollykit, and Mousekit were still asleep. Foxkit and Icekit were breathing peacefully, tucked in their mother Ferncloud's flank to keep warm.

"Hush Pinefur! You'll wake the kits!" Leafpool's low hiss echoed across the clearing.

"Maplekit!" Pinefur mewed in despair.

"Maplekit is with Starclan now, but you still have Bramblekit. Think of Bramblekit!"

Pinefur murmured something in reply, too quiet for Bramblekit to hear.

"What? Of course! She's your kit for Starclan's sake!" Said Leafpool in a shocked mew.

"I only have one kit and she died tonight." Pinefur mewed coldly.

Bramblekit missed Leafpool's next words in the whirlwind of emotions that clouded her mind.

Maplekit hadn't prepared her for this.

(Pinefur doesn't love me?) Bramblekit yowled silently.

Peering through the brambles she watched as Pinefur pushed her way out of the medicine cat den and into the clearing with Leafpool a tail length behind her.

"You can't just abandon her!" Leafpool protested.

"Why not? She's old enough to survive on her own."

Bramblekit closed her ears to the hurtful words. Feeling miserable she curled up where she was, not bothering to go back to the mossy nest where the other kits lay. After a few moments a pelt brushed hers and she breathed in a familiar sweet scent. Opening her eyes she saw Mousekit's forest green eyes an inch from her own.

"Bramblekit? Why are you out here? Are you okay?" Mousekit nudged Bramblekit's pelt with her nose.

"You're freezing! Where's Maplekit?"

"Maplekit is...Gone."

"What do you mean? Where'd she go? When is she coming back?"

Bramblekit looked at Mousekit wishing she wouldn't ask so many questions.

"Mousekit, she isn't coming back."

The light in Mousekit's eyes disappeared for a moment.

"Oh… I'm sorry." Mousekit lay down beside Bramblekit.

Feeling comforted now that she had someone to fill the formerly empty space beside her Bramblekit put her head on her paws and closed her eyes.

(I may have lost one sister,) Bramblekit thought in the silence that followed. (But I seem to have found another.)

* * *

OK so just so you all know. This Fan fiction has TWO different Authors. One writes Bramblekit/Bramblepaw/Bramblenose's POV and I do Mousekit/Mousepaw/Mouseshadow's POV. Anyway I hope you liked! This is our FIRST fan fiction to be "published" so reviews, comments, etc. etc. are all GREATLY appreciated! If there are any things to be checked (spell check etc) please tell! We want to make this ENJOYABLE! anyways please no FIRE in the comments if you dislike! FIRST FICTION! FIRE IS **NOT** appreciated! lol! anyways I hoped you enjoyed! (if I get at least five reviews I'll add the next chapter! But... I could be nice and make it 2... or 3... lol! XD)  
Okay time to cut this short b4 it gets TOO lengthy!

NOTE: these authors LOVE reviews and...stuff so PLEASE REVIEW AND STUFF! XD

P.S. Before I forget! our apologies if you found this short! it was much longer on Microsoft Word! lol!


	2. Chapter 2: Stars

**I hope you enjoy Chapter 2 of Falling Shadows everyone! I couldn't wait for 5 reviews so I just settled on what I got, 2 followers (Thank you MidnightPsycho and Stormstar123! ^ ^) and one review! Thank you all so much! Bramb and I both appreciate the support so much! ^ ^ Knowing that I have people reading my work (Even though Chapter 1 one was Brambs but whatever! ^ ^) motivates me to work so much harder on my chapters! I thank you for that! Anyways I'll wrap this up because I know you're probably fed up with hearing (reading) me talk and you're probably itching to read chapter 2! lol! Anyways enjoy, Thank you for the support and motivation and I sign out! ^ ^**

**~Mouseshadow01**

* * *

_**"Light is fading and darkness is falling, but the stars will rise and end the long night."**_

_**"There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws."**_

Mousekit/Mousepaw/Mouseshadow

A golden brown she-cat with forest green eyes that betray her every emotion. A cat of the prophecy, she has both telepathic powers and can control lightning. Her friends, family, and her extremely fluffy, white-tipped tail are what she cares most about.  
Very talkative.  
Mother: Squirrelflight  
Father: Brambleclaw  
Siblings: Jaykit/Jaypaw/Jayfeather, Lionkit/Lionpaw/Lionblaze, Hollykit/Hollypaw/Hollyleaf (formerly)  
Favorite Quote: "Don't mistake my size for my strength."- Mouseshadow hissing to Leafall during a duel.

* * *

Chapter 2 Stars

The night sky was filled with bright twinkling lights. Stars. They glimmered and gleamed and shone down on the cat outside the nursery. Mousekit. The golden-brown she-kit was up late. Star-gazing. Up in the dark blue depths of sky, were stars hung by invisible threads she knew her warrior ancestors were watching her. She loved the stories the Queens and Elders told about them and her parents. She always marveled at the power of Starclan and how her whole family had an important role in the ever changing path of the clans. Her mother and Father had saved the clans from total destruction, her aunt Leafpool was the medicine cat and she found the moonpool, Her Grandfather was the Thunderclan leader, Firestar, and he had done many things to protect his clan. And multiple times too! She, her two brothers and sister though had no important position or role in the clan's welfare. At least not yet. Jaykit, Hollykit and Lionkit were still sleeping inside the nursery, along with all of the queens and other kits. Mousekit's best friend's sister, Maplekit, was with greencough. The poor she-kit wasn't aloud to be near much less sleep with the other kits and had to stay with Leafpool, the medicine cat. Bramblekit one the other hand was in the nursery with the others. But she had been acting a bit…off… since Maplekit got sick.

(Please get better soon Maplekit. You have too. It's really lonely without you around in the nursery. Even that loud, obnoxious, silly, annoying furball Lionkit is starting to be affected by it.)

Mousekit heard paw steps behind her. She unsheathed her tiny but long claws and turned quickly around hackles raised.

"Calm down fuzz ball! No need to attack! It's just me!"

It was Cloudtail. The snow white warrior looked down at the small brown she-kit. Mousekit tried desperately to make herself taller, to look him in the eye. But she ended up failing. She re-sheathed her claws and let her neck fur lie flat again.

"What do you want Cloudtail? Don't tell me that I'm a kit and I should be in my nest right now. Iwasn't doing anything and you can't put me back to sleep. I—"

He swiped his tail over her mouth.

"Shhhh!" he hissed. "If you don't be quiet you'll wake everyone up and you'll _have_ to go back to sleep. And as for me telling you to go back to sleep, I never was going to do so. And did anyone tell you, you talk too much?"

She recoiled and opened her mouth to fire a projectile of insults at him. But when she looked at his face, she could see a flicker or amusement dancing in his eyes.

"You're just messing with me aren't you." She meowed in defeat.

"Yes. ….And no." He replied.

"What's that supposed to mean Cloudtail? Don't you—aren't you supposed to be guarding camp?" She finished lamely.

"Mm hmm. " He said nodding his white head a little.

"Then why aren't you?"

"I was just about to go back." He said turning around to go back out the bramble thorn tunnel.

(Finally! Doesn't he know to leave kits alone?)

Mousekit heard a high pitched, slightly audiblewail from the medicine den. Followed by a whisper from Leafpool.

(Was that Pinefur? Or was that Maplekit?)

She looked around, wondering if anyone heard it beside herself. Across the camp, the Warrior's den, no one stirred. On its right, closer to the thorn tunnel was the apprentice den. No one stirred there as well. On the left in between the nursery and the leader's den, the elders den, no cat seemed to be awake. And lastly, at the far end across from the thorn tunnel under highrock, was the Leader's den. Mousekit could hear faint snoring from where she sat at the front-left side of the nursery. She studied the stone ground underneath her huge paws.

(I wonder who that was. Am I the only cat who heard it? I wonder why no one else did. Bramblekit did say I had really good hearing but… I wonder if it was Maplekit. It can't be Bramblekit, she doesn't sound like that. She doesn't even squeak! That and Bramblekit is in the nursery…)

With all these thoughts running through her head she didn't notice a red shape come out of the medicine den.

"What are you doing up?" Pinefur hissed at her as she passed the nursery.

"I um err umm -I was going to dirtplace." Mousekit stammered and started her way towards the dirtplace tunnel.

She could feel a pair of pale green eyes watching her until her white-tipped tail disappeared from Pinefur's sight. Mousekit sighed heavily in relief before turning around. She peeked around the corner she had just turned. Seeing and scenting no one she hesitantly padded out into the middle of the clearing.

(Pinefur looked really upset. I wonder what happened…. I wonder where Bramblekit is. I think I'll go get her. She needs to get out of that stupid, secluded nest in the nursery. I know! I'll get her to sleep with me! That's a great idea Mousekit! Thank you Mousekit! Go on and do it already! I'm going Mousekit!)

She trotted over to the nest, hesitantly at first then gradually faster. Mousekit poked her small brown head in and let her forest-green eyes get used to the darkness. Which they finally did. She glanced around the nursery looking for Bramblekit. The little grey she-kit was huddled in a corner, her tabby markings blending in with the darker shadows.

"Bramblekit?" Mousekit whispered.

Bramblekit curled herself into a tighter ball. She must not have heard her. She silently padded over to the nest until she was hovering over her friend. Mousekit opened her mouth to invite Bramblekit to sleep with her in her nest, but was stopped when she noticed a weird eerie feeling in the room. She leaned inwards, so her face was almost squished against Bramblekit's. Her forest green eyes met amber ones as Bramblekit slowly retracted her eyelids.

"Bramblekit! What are you doing out here all by yourself? Are you okay?" she asked, worried, pressing her muzzle into her friend's soft fur. She retracted almost instantly.

"You're FREEZING! Where is Maplekit?"

"Maplekit is… gone." Bramblekit murmured.

"What do you mean? Where'd she go? When is she coming back?"

Mousekit saw pain in Bramblekit's eyes.

"Mousekit. She isn't coming back."

Realization at her words struck Mousekit like a stone had hit her. THAT'S what that eerie feeling had been! Why didn't she make that out sooner? She felt horrible for making Bramblekit say it. So, she did what she thought was best. She snuggled up against the grey and black she-kit, hoping to make her feel better.

(I'll try to be the best sister you could ever wish to have Bramblekit.) She vowed as sleep overwhelmed her.

* * *

**Well that's the end of Stars! ^ ^ How'd you like it? Leave a review of what you LIKED about it! (when I know what my readers think it motivates me BIG time!) Here's a little something from Bramb that we'd love to tell you!**

**From: Bramblenose (Guest)**

Bramblenose:Yaaaaayyy! So far we have 10 chapters 39 pages and 9,201 words...  
So there is more to come people! 8D

**Yes that is a review! ^ ^ As you can see Bramb and I are VERY excited to FINALLY have this on and we're quite proud of it! OKAY here's the deal! If ya'll want Chapter 3 of Falling Shadows, here's the points:**

**1 Review= 1 point**

**1 subscriber/follower= 2 points!**

**Is that fair? I want at least 10 points altogether but you people submit as many as you want! lol! ^ ^ I'm EXCITED and so is Bramb and we want to update as soon as possible!**

**I sign off till next time! **

**~Mouseshadow01**


	3. Chapter 3: Mouse-catch and Mischeif

**Halllooo again! ^ ^ Chapter 3: Mouse-catch and mischief is UP and READY TO READ! lol! I hope you enjoy my second chapter, Bramb says HALOOO as well! ^ ^ lol! My friend, Demon Fox, requested chapter 3 and I gladly obliged! ^ ^ I wanted to post it soooooo badly! Thx Demon Fox! ^ ^ haha! okay so thanks aside, I'm really hoping for more reviews! Reviews make me happy!**

**Not that I don't like all the favs, and followers I'm getting! thank you all! ^ ^ okay, I shall stop chattering now!**

**Sit back in your computer chair, relax, stick up your feet if you want and just enjoy chapter 3! 8D**

* * *

**"Light is fading and Darkness is Falling, but the Stars shall rise and end the Dark Night..."**

* * *

Chapter 3 Mouse-catch and Mischief

Mousekit woke to the smell of food. Mouse. Her favorite. Blinking  
multiple times, she stifled a yawn and looked around. Jaykit, Lionkit, and Hollykit ,her siblings, were nowhere to be seen. Along with Bramblekit. It had been a few moons since Maplekit had died and Bramblekit was back and as fun as ever!

(I wonder where they are…. I'm going to try scenting them like Leafpaw showed us! Nice idea Mousekit. I know I'm a genius! No you're a mouse-brain without me. Uh huh, yeah sure. GET ON WITH IT ALLREADY! Okay Okay I'm going!)

She opened her mouth and drew in a long deep breath, hoping to smell them.

(Ah ha! I smell Jaykit, Lionkit, Hollykit, AND Bramblekit! Nice job Mousekit! It smells like…. They're playing with the-)

"WHOAH!", She yowled ducking just in time not to be hit in the face with the mouse, "HEY! WATCH IT!"

"Sorry Mousekit!" Hollykit yowled, "We're playing mouse-catch! Wanna play?"

(The answer to that is obvious...)

"YOU BET!" she yowled and was on her paws in a heart beat chasing after the mouse.

Lionkit was closest to it and pounced on the piece of fresh-kill.

In a whirl of color and wind, Jaykit leapt on Lionkit, pushing him away and reaching for the mouse.

He landed on Ferncloud's kits, Icekit and Foxkit. She pushed him off with her hind legs.

"Have I hurt them?" He gasped.

Mousekit stood right behind her brother, she could feel the worry come from him.

"Of course not," Ferncloud snapped at him." You're too small to squish a flea!"

Anger at Ferncloud's comment slashed through her. How DARE she insult her big brother! Jaykit must have sensed her reaction. He whipped his head around to glare at her, and mouthed the word: No.

"But you three are getting to rough for the nursery," She continued." All of you are." She added.

"Sorry Ferncloud." Hollykit mewed

"Sorry…" Jaykit echoed.

"It's about time Firestar made you apprentices and moved you to the apprentice den." Ferncloud mewed.

Excitement bubbled in Mousekit's chest at the word apprentice. She couldn't wait for that day to come! She felt a pelt brush hers, and she snapped her head to the right to see who it was. It was Bramblekit. The grey and black tabby she-kit's eyes were sparkling with excitement too.

(She is as excited as I am! But then again… WHO WOULDN'T BE?)

"If only." Lionkit sighed.

Mousekit whirled around.

(If only? IF ONLY? OF COURSE HE WOULD!)

"It won't be long," Hollykit pointed" We're almost six moons old."

"Yeah, Lionkit!" Mousekit piped in.

"Hollykit is right, we won't be waiting long!" Bramblekit added.

"Well, you're not six moons yet! And until you are, you can do your playing outside!" Ferncloud ordered.

"Yes, Ferncloud." Lionkit mewed meekly.

"Come on Jaykit," Hollykit called." And bring the mouse with you."

Mousekit and Bramblekit followed Jaykit out of the nursery and into the Thunderclan camp. Bramblekit went through the prickly entrance before Mousekit and after Jaykit, leaving Mousekit to get through the entrance last. She wormed halfway out when her thick, super fluffy, golden brown fur snagged on a thorn. She tugged but it wouldn't let go.

"Rrrrgh! Let go you stupid thorn!" She hissed between huffs.

"Do…you need help?" Bramblekit asked amusement plainly displayed on her face.

"No I got this!" She snarled.

She tugged even harder, managing to pull free the fur on her back… And get her even fluffier tail tangled in the thorns. She slumped on the ground, her eyes looking up at Bramblekit in defeat.

"So… What were you saying?"

"Do you need help?" Bramblekit repeated. It was more of a statement then a question.

"I—Yes." Mousekit admitted, averting her gaze.

As Bramblekit unlatched her tail from the thorns, Mousekit heard the sound of thundering paws. A heartbeat later, Thornclaw's breathless patrol skid to a stop in the middle of the camp.

"What happened?" Brambleclaw mewed.

Mousekit's gaze went from Thornclaw to her father back to Thornclaw.

"We found a dead fox on the territory." Thornclaw mewed after catching his breath.

Gasps and worried mews filled the air as Bramblekit and Mousekit sat side by side next to Jaykit, Hollykit, and Lionkit.

(What do you think they're talking about Bramblekit?) Mousekit thought, reaching into her friend's mind to talk to her without interrupting.

Bramblekit turned her head to look at Mousekit.

(Did you listen to anything? Thornclaw just said that they found a dead fox in the territory.)

(Where in the territory?)

(By Sky oak. Are you even listening to one word they're saying?)

(Um….. Who said it was by Sky oak?)

(Spiderleg mousebrain.)

Bramblekit let out a growl and turned her attention back to Thornclaw's patrol, while Mousekit broke her connection with Bramblekit's mind. The warm, glowing sensation that was Bramblekit slowly disappeared from Mousekit's conscious. She tried to focus on what the patrol was telling Brambleclaw, Firestar and the rest of the clan. …But she was easily distracted by the noises of the forest, the mews from Foxkit and Icekit, the space of air where Jaykit was sitting next to Hollykit and Lionkit…

(Heeey! Wait a minute!)

Mousekit whipped her head around, looking for her littermates. A grey tail disappeared from her eyesight into the dirtplace tunnel.

(Where do they think they're going? They're going to go and ambush the fox cubs. What fox cubs? You really aren't listening are you…? Well, they're not going to go and leave me here! I'm coming too! …Have you even thought that they left you here for a reason? Oh, and what do you mean by that? You talk to much mousebrain. No she doesn't. Yes she does. She kind of does… Okay, enough all of you! I'll show you I can be quiet! I'm going to stalk them! Okay you do that, Mousebrain; you'll be talking once you set foot out there. Will not. Will too.)

* * *

**OOOOkaaaay! So many of you are ****_probably _****wondering: "What the heck is going on here?" To clear things up...**

**Mousekit/paw/shadow has VIOCES inside her head. You know how your conscience speaks to you sometimes? Well Mousekit (paw, shadow) has 3. ^ ^Yes three! **

**I named them, Me, Myself, and I (though Mouse doesn't know that! XD)**

**Me: Me is the gruff more violent, more...Korra-ish one. She's the one who is fighting with Mousekit here in this chapter and chapter 2: Stars. **

**Myself: is the calm one who is much like Asami (yes I did notice I'm using LoK characters...^ ^my inner fan-girl is showing! lol!) She's the one who always tries to break the two up before they start yowling their heads off! **

**and last but not least...**

**I: I rarely talks at all. She's quiet and doesn't interfere in arguments between Mousekit/paw/shadow and Me. You'll only meet her a few times and she'll be on Mouse's side! (and she'll prob. be followed by ...s) **

**Okay srry if that was short! (or was it? I'm not sure) I'm looking out for reviews/comments! And faving and following is also encouraged! okay Mouseshadow01 signing off! till next time! ^ ^ **


	4. Chapter 4: The Hunt

**For the people who have not read this chapter yet:**

**I hope you guys enjoy Chapter 4 of Falling Shadows! The author who wrote this felt like it needed revision, so she redid some of it and here it is. **

**For the people who have already read this chapter:**

**Like it says above, Bramb wanted to redo this chapter so I highly recromend that you re-read it. OwO**

* * *

**"Light is Fading and Darkness is Falling, but the Stars will Rise and End the Long Night"**

* * *

Chapter 4:

The Hunt

Bramblekit watched as Mousekit's tail tip disappeared into the dirt place tunnel. The clearing was deserted for all the cats were either out patrolling or in their dens. Faint squeaks and mewling came from the nursery where Ferncloud and Daisy huddled with Foxkit and Icekit, and she could hear Mousefur and Longtail arguing in the elder's den.

She and the other kits had been playing with a small mouse when the dawn patrol had told the clan about the dead fox. She had only taken her eyes off of her playmates for a moment and they had disappeared. _(Just because I'm the youngest doesn't mean they can just ditch me whenever they want! I can take care of myself, haven't they learned that by now?!)_ She had thought angrily to herself when she turned just in time to see Mousekit slinking out of the camp.

"What is she doing?" Bramblekit muttered to herself under her breath.

The scent of fox clouded up Bramblekit's nostrils. It was coming from the roots of the sky oak were the dead fox lay just as Spiderleg had said. She was hiding inside a bramble bush, watching as Mousekit jumped on Lionkit from behind.

"Ha! I stalked you here all the way from camp, and you guys didn't even notice!" Mousekit squeaked triumphantly.

Bramblekit snorted softly. Jaykit's ears pricked and his sightless blue gaze turned on the clump of brambles where she was hiding in. Giving a small _mrrow_ of laughter he turned back to Mousekit.

"You forgot something important though." Jaykit mewed, giving Bramblekit a nod.

"What?" Mousekit sounded confused.

"A good stalker always checks behind her!" Bramblekit announced gleefully, stepping from the brambles.

"I didn't- I knew- I was just being nice!" Mousekit protested feebly.

"Yeah right Mousekit!" Lionkit purred, while Jaykit nearly fell over from laughing so hard.

"Shut-_up _you three! Do you _want _to get caught?!" Hollykit hissed even though her whiskers were twitching.

"Hollykit's right. C'mon guys, let's catch some fox cubs!" Bramblekit mewed.

"Hold up, let me scout it out." Hollykit said stopping her with her tail.

While Hollykit disappeared around the bramble bush, Bramblekit sat down beside Lionkit.

Jaykit chuckled to himself while Mousekit was shooting him glares as sharp as thorns.

After a minute that seemed like an hour Hollykit reappeared.

"The fox den is just on the other side of these brambles, there's an entrance hole and an escape hole. We should probably go down through the escape hole, flush them out the entrance and drive them off Thunderclan land." Hollykit reported.

"Which way should we make them go?" Lionkit asked.

"Any way mouse-brain! Thunderclan territory doesn't go on forever!" Mousekit replied poking him with her paw.

"Let's get on with it before Thornclaw finds them and takes all the glory!" Jaykit reminded them.

Padding to the hole Bramblekit scented the air. _(Ew, how can they stand smelling like that?)._

"Yuck! They smell worse than mouse-bile!" Mousekit complained echoing her thoughts.

"All right," Lionkit murmured ignoring Mousekit. "Bramblekit, you come with me in the front. Jaykit, you're behind us, Hollykit and Mousekit you bring up the rear."

"Why do _I_ have to bring up the rear?! Why can't _you_ bring up the rear?!" Mousekit protested.

"Fine. _I'll _bring up the rear. You go up front with Bramblekit. Just don't blame me when the fox cubs bite off that fluffy tail of yours that you're so proud of."

Her green eyes got small and she whisked her tail protectively behind her.

"Never mind… I'll bring up the rear."

"Little sisters!" Lionkit groaned.

"I heard that!" both Hollykit and Mousekit snapped.

Bramblekit took a deep breath and plunged into the darkness with Lionkit beside her.

As they stumbled down the dark tunnel, she let out a ferocious yowl trying to sound bigger than she was. Suddenly a high-pitched caterwaul rang out from behind, and Bramblekit jumped banging her head on the roof of the tunnel. She yowled again while her whiskers twitched; who knew Mousekit could make such a terrifying noise.

There was a dim glow flooding from up ahead and the tunnel widened out into a den. Bramblekit stared in surprise as the fox cubs scrambled to their paws.

"They're _huge_!" Lionkit shrieked.

"Let's get out of here!" Hollykit wailed.

Darting around the cubs Bramblekit raced beside Lionkit for the closest escape she could find: the entrance tunnel. Huge paws thundered behind them and she felt hot breath on her tail as one of the fox cub's jaws snapped close a mouse-length away from her fur.

Suddenly the fox cub halted. Whipping its head around it ran in a new direction, its barks ebbing away into the distance.

Bramblekit turned to Lionkit.

"Find Brambleclaw's patrol." She mewed shakily.

Lionkit nodded.

"What about you?" He asked.

Bramblekit pushed her fear down, and steadied her trembling tail.

"I'm going after Mousekit."

* * *

**So I really hope you enjoyed chapter 4 and I'll see you all next time! 8D**


	5. Chapter 5: Crunching Bones

**I replaced this chapter so that you guys can understand what exactly is happening. OwO The way it was originally didn't help at all. So, what I want you guys to do is to see if you can find a pattern... That's all I'm going to tell you. Once you end the chapter, I'll explain. **

**"Light is Fading and Darkness is Falling, but the Stars will Rise and end the Long Night."**

* * *

Chapter 5:

Crunching Bones

The pounding of paws hitting ground filled the air as Mousekit and Jaykit pelted through the unfamiliar forest. Trees, bramble bushes, and rocks and boulders loomed in front of Mousekit. Hot breath singed her long tail; she dug her claws into the soft ground hoping they would help her avoid being eaten. Jaykit was a mouse-length ahead of her, and she was struggling to keep him in sight. Blood roared in her ears casting out every noise besides the pounding of her paws.

(What am I going to do? It's after me! Correction it's after us. I DON'T CARE WHICH WAY IT IS! HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM?! We are going TO BE EATEN FOR STARCLAN"S SA-)

"Waugh!" She yelped as her paw snagged on a rock. She awkwardly stumbled and rolled on the uneven forest floor, getting dirt in her fur.

"Rrrgh! Curse these stupid paws!"

A white snout loomed over Mousekit, its shadow pouring over her. Sharp fangs and pink tongue showed themselves as the fox cub opened its mouth.

Forest green eyes closed as Mousekit waited for doom.

(**What are you doing?!** Get up! I'm going to be eaten anyway…. **MOVE!**)

Mousekit darted out from under the fox cub and pelted towards the nearest tree. Claws dug into bark as she hauled herself up. The fox cub had been startled by her sudden movement but was on her tail again as she scrambled up the oak to the nearest branch. Acting fast, she dug her front claws deeper into the bark, and swung her back legs outwards slashing his face with her curved claws. The cub yelped in surprise and pain and returned his massive paws to the ground. Mousekit

swiftly climbed the oak to the lowest branch, only stopping when she was safe in the trees arms. She scanned the base of the trunk, everything from a strand of hair from a vole peeking around the fallen leaves from the tree across from Mousekit's oak to the largest line on the tree next to her popped out in stupendous detail. Everything was bright like sunshine reflected on a river's surface.  
(Something's missing... Wait where'd the cub-)  
"Waugh!" Jaykit's shriek pierced the air.  
Mousekit's eyes lost their blue-white glow and returned to their normal forest-green color as she stared in the direction the noise came from in horror. Images of what could have happened raced through her mind at lightning speed, and she desperately pushed them away as fast as they came.  
(Jaykit's in trouble! Jaykit's in trouble! Jaykit's in trouble! What do I do?! What am I supposed to do?! How do I get to him?! )  
She whipped her head around, looking for a way to get down. The ground below her was so far down and only branches were in front, behind, below, and above her.  
(How am I going to get over to Jaykit?! All of these stupid branches are in the—that's it! The branches! If I can just…)  
Her eyes resumed their blue-white glow as her mind processed what she was going to do and how to do it. Slowly but surely, she shuffled to the edge of the oak branch, her tail the only thing keeping her balance besides her claws. As she neared the end of the branch, she looked down. Though she was filled to the brim with her new-found strength and confidence, when she looked down, terror coursed through her veins, turning them to ice. Her strangely keen vision became blurry for a few heartbeats, the ground swung towards and farther away from her, making her woozy. She tore her gaze away from the dizzying height and forced herself to look ahead, clearing her mind of all fear of falling. Only the thought of helping her older, and favorite, littermate pushed her to do what she did next.  
Tensing her haunches, she focused on the branch in front, pin-pointing an exact spot on the branch to land. She closed her glowing eyes, driving away any negative thoughts still lurking in the farthest corners of her mind; until only one thought remained. Jump.  
******

* * *

So...

Did you guys see the pattern?

Yes?

No?

Maybe so?

XD

Well, okay so this is it:

****If you noticed when Mousekit is talking inside her mind, there are 3 different text changes.

**Bold.**

Underlined

_And Italic _

They all mean something. OwO

**Bold= Me. She is the more aggressive voice in Mousekit's head that seems to like to pick fights with her.**

Underlined= Myself. She's the smarter one who always tries to "break it up" when Me and Mousekit are arguing.

_Italic= I. She does not appear often in conversations, but when she does it's to offer a piece of advice or tell the others something they cannot see for themselves (usually because they are fighting)_

Yeah, so that's what's up. OwO

That was the pattern. Srry if some of you guys got disappointed there. It's nothing too.. extravagant. ^-^


	6. Chapter 6: A Ghost and a Savior

**SHIPPING! I LOVE IT SOOO MUCH! 8DDDD**

**So this chapter was also redone, for the people who have not already read this: Enjoy! And for the people who have read this chapter: I ORDER YOU TO READ IT AGAIN.**

**Enjoy the feels people! 8D**

* * *

**"Light is Fading and Darkness is Falling, but the Stars will Rise and End the Long Night"**

* * *

Chapter Six:

A Ghost and a Savior

Bramblekit hurried back to the fox den. The path of wreckage was clear, going through the bramble patches, weaving around trees, and over boulders.

The grey and black she-kit tracked Mousekit's scent as fast as her paws would carry her. Nearing the camp she heard the sound of running paws. A desperate yowl rang out mingling with a piercing shriek and ending with a sickening thud making the fur on the back of Bramblekit's neck stand up.

"Jaykit! _NO!"_ Mousekit cried.

Bramblekit's heart raced even faster than it already was. For a second panic nearly overtook her.

_Be strong. _A voice whispered in her ear, and Bramblekit felt fur brushing her pelt, even though no one was beside her. Sheer determination flooded through her body. Whatever had happened to Jaykit, she wasn't going to let happen to Mousekit.

Breaking out of the cover of the trees and entering a small clearing, she saw Mousekit standing at the high edge of the hollow, staring down into camp in horror.

The fox cub reared next to Mousekit ready to bring its giant paws down with a crushing blow too her back.

Launching herself into the air Bramblekit unsheathed her claws as she hurtled towards the cub. Barreling into the shoulder of the fox cub and knocked it onto its side, she swiped repeatedly at it with her front claws.

The cub thrashed around trying to get out of Bramblekit's grip, biting and clawing with badly aimed blows. Bramblekit flinched as one of the cub's hind paws clipped the side of her head opening up a long gash on her cheek.

Teeth snapped closed close to her ear. The cub snarled, heaving upward, breaking her grip and started to pelt towards the camp entrance.

(I can't let it get away! it might hurt the cats in the camp!) Bramblekit thought franticly.

"No!" She screeched running after it, and trying to get its attention.

Grabbing its tail she dug her paws into the ground, trying to slow it down.

The cub turned snapping. Bramblekit squeezed her eyes shut preparing to feel teeth rip at her face. An image of a cat- Brightheart, her face mangled and torn flashed through her mind.

(I'm not letting go.)

Suddenly a body knocked her sideways sending her rolling off of the fox. Bramblekit scrambled to her paws, and looked around wildly fearing the third fox cub.

A golden yellow tom with a black stripe running from his forehead to his lashing tail tip stood over the cowering foxling, snarling like one of the legendary LionClan cats.

"Leafpaw!" Bramblekit mewed aloud, relief making her voice quake.

The cub scrambled to its paws and raced away with the ThunderClan apprentice on its heels.

Reassured that the fox cub wasn't coming back Bramblekit turned to Mousekit. "Where's Jaykit?" She demanded.

Mousekit slowly turned to Bramblekit, her eyes wide with shock.

"He fell." Mewed Mousekit her voice cracking with grief.

As the ragged cries of horror echoed up from the camp and Thorneclaw's patrol pelted into the clearing Bramblekit's mind wheeled with the shock of it all.

(What have we done?) Mousekit's thought penetrated Bramblekit's mind.

"What were you _thinking_?!"

Bramblekit spun around at the sudden yowl. Leafpaw was stalking back towards the two kits. Fury lit the normally easy going tom's dark blue gaze. Bramblekit had never seen him this angry.

"Who gave you permission to leave camp?"

"No one." Bramblekit replied, lifting her head defiantly, though her body ached, and she was close to crying. "We didn't ask for permission."

"Why would you—" He stopped himself and uttered a low growl of frustration. "I knew you were reckless, but I never took you for a mouse-brain!"

Bramblekit's eyes stung and her vision blurred with unshed tears. She turned her head before the young apprentice could see them, and refused to meet his gaze.

Leafpaw's eyes softened, some of the anger evaporating from the ultramarine depths.

"Just… Promise me you won't do anything like this ever again. I-" The golden tom turned towards the camp entrance. "… The Clan can't afford to lose you."

Bramblekit blinked, and nodded half-heartedly, before following him and Mousekit into camp, unsure if she would be able to keep her promise

* * *

***Fangirl Squee* That will ALWAYS make me have melty feels in my gut. ;U; Bramb I love you! *hugs***


	7. Chapter 7: Grounded

**Hey you guys! Long time no see! **

**I'm sorry for taking so long, I really am, but I'm back now and I have some awesomeness to give you guys!**

**Also, Bramb and I have been reorganizing things so if you see chapter moved around or can't find a specific chapter, we're reorganizing this to make it better. OwO**

**I think my writing style has changed a bit since the last time I updated FS, so tell me what you guys think.**

**I originally wrote this chapter a while ago (like.. A WHILE AGO). But it was on paper and I ended up losing like... more than half of it, so I had to re-write it. (which was also why the upload took so long.. ^^; ) So, yeah, this chapter was actually longer than it is now... **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy the update! 8D**

* * *

**_"Light is fading and darkness is falling, but the Stars shall rise and end the long night."_**

* * *

**Chapter Seven:**

**Grounded**

Mousekit looked sadly at Bramblekit as her friend came to lie down besides her. Her forest-green eyes penetrated her friend's stony face and saw how she really felt.

Terrible.

(Hey Bramblekit.)

(Yeah?)

Shadows lingered in Bramblekit's mind. They were cold and seemingly lifeless, making Mousekit instinctively retract her connection with her friend's mind. She shook her small brown head, clearing it in the process before reaching for mental contact again. She couldn't. A freezing cold darkness had enveloped Bramblekit's mind, and it was impossible to get through it. Bramblekit had called the shadows in her mind to block off any and everything from her mind. That included Mousekit. Mousekit poked and prodded the darkness, searching for a gap; an entrance, so she could get through. There was none. Bramblekit had locked her out again. Frustration and annoyance at Bramblekit locking her out surged through Mousekit, making her pelt bristle.

(Well she didn't have to lock me out. You're the one who decided to retract your hold on your mental contact with each other. Why are you all always against me? **We wouldn't be if you weren't such an idiot.** Why are you two always fighting with each other? I— **Yeah Mousekit why are you always fighting with me?** Okay two words. Shut. Up.)

Mousekit stretched her legs and sat up, turning her head to look at her littermates and friend. Her gaze fell on the un-eaten mouse at her paws and then to her friend's scratches. An uncomfortable silence hung in the air, making Mousekit's tail-tip twitch restlessly

"Sooo…. Are any of you going to… eat that?" She mewed pointing to the mouse.

"No." the three mewed in unison

"Oh. Okay then. More for me. ...I guess." She mumbled sadly as she picked at the mouse with her hooked claw.

Her attempt at breaking the awkward silence had failed.

"Lionkit, Hollykit, Bramblekit …and Mousekit," Her father's strict mew rang through the air," You four will be confined in the nursery for a half moon because of your foolish actions."

Mousekit looked up from her torn-up mouse at her paws at the sound of her father's voice. He had been absolutely furious when she and her littermates had gone to the fox cub's den.

"Four? What about Jaykit?"

Lionkit, Hollykit, Bramblekit, and Brambleclaw turned to stare at her, their eyes seemingly shadowed over and unblinking.

"What?"

"Jaykit,'' Brambleclaw mewed sternly, "Is going to be staying with Leafpool in the medicine den."

(Is he really as hurt as Leafpool said he was? He said he hurt but is it really that bad? How badly was he hurt? What if he doesn't get better?! The fall he took was horrible…but…)

_Leaves and stray branches poked and tugged at her long brown pelt as Mousekit raced through the tree tops, swiftly jumping from tree branch to tree branch. All she could see was a blur of color from the treetops surrounding her as she raced past them. Her lungs screamed for air and the muscles in her small body ached for a rest, but she kept pushing forward, the thought of her littermate in trouble was the only thing that kept her going. She only knew where she was going by the fox cub's stench. Blood roared in her ears and that was the only thing she could hear besides her heart banging against her chest rapidly._

_"Mousekit… Mousekit."_

"Mousekit!" Brambleclaw called for the umpteenth time.

Mousekit jumped, startled, and landed clumsily on her huge paws, her face hitting the hard camp floor. Her pelt prickled and burned with embarrassment as she got up, her littermates chuckling at her stunt.

"What are you two laughing at?" She spat er her litternates glaring daggers at them.

If looks could kill...

"Mousekit, are you aright?" Brambleclaw mewed again, his voice softer this time.

"No I am not alright! I just fell and it hurt! AND YOU'RE ALL LAUGHING AT ME!" She yelled, turning her green glare over to her father as the three mouse-brained laughingstocks' giggling gradually calmed down.

"I'm sorry, my little mouse, are you okay?" Brambleclaw asked after rolling his eyes when he thought she wasn't looking.

"...No. And don't call me that, I'm almost six moons old!" She hissed so the other cats couldn't hear.

"'Fraid I can't do that, my lil mouse. Now, hurry up and get over to Leafpools den. Or do I have to carry you over there myself?" He said, with a glint in his eyes.

"No, no! I can totally go over to the medicine den myself, Brambleclaw. Y-You don't have to do that!" She mewed starting to scamper off only to be caught in her Father's embrace.

"I love you Mousekit." Her father purred softly.

"Love you too, Dad." Her mew muffled by his tabby fur.

"Now go to Leafpool and once she's done come straight back to the nursery. Don't let anyone catch you outside it, okay?" He ordered, resuming his deputy air as he let her go.

"Yup, got it. Go straight back to the nursery once she's done-Ow!" She mewed, rubbing her chin with a paw before turning away from her father towards the medicine den.

* * *

**Yeah, so tell me what you guys think.**

**Leave a review, tell others about it, favorite me or the story follow either one I don't really care either way.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed and see ya next time! 8D**


	8. Chapter 8: Healing Wounds

**Remember when I said that I was going to be moving chapter around? Well, here's one. OwO**

**You guys already read this but this is Chapter 8: Healing Wounds by Bramblenose01**

**Hope you guys enjoy it again! 8D**

* * *

**"Light is Fading and Darkness is Falling, but the Stars will Rise and end the Long Night."**

* * *

Chapter eight:

Healing Wounds

The smell of herbs wafted up from Leafpool's white paws making Bramblekit's nose tingle.

The light brown tabby medicine cat was applying herbs to Bramblekit's wounds and Jaykit was sleeping in the corner of the medicine cat den, his pelt plastered to his body with the sticky poultices.

"So what exactly happened?" Leafpool asked.

Bramblekit glanced cautiously at Leafpool's face; she didn't want to get in any more trouble than she was already in. Firestar, Squirrelflight, _and_ Brambleclaw had already given them a severe talk; and with their apprenticeship on the line Bramblekit didn't want to make it any worse.

"We found the sky oak and with it the dead fox, then tracked the scent of milk to the fox den… After Hollykit went to see if the coast was clear we went in to chase them out. Only once we got down there _we_ were the ones being chased." Bramblekit shivered as she remembered the pounding of the fox cubs paws as it chased them through the undergrowth. Apparently Hollykit had been chased solo by the third fox cub, went straight past Thorneclaw's patrol and kept on running until she found Brambleclaw's, then she and Lionkit went back to camp with their father and found that Jaykit had fallen into the hollow.

"So how did you end up with these?" Leafpool pointed with her tail to the scratches on her cheek. Bramblekit squirmed, that was the subject she had been hoping to avoid.

"I-I well." She took a deep breath. "After a while the fox cub just stopped and stood there with its head cocked for a bit, and then ran off. I told Lionkit to go find Brambleclaw's patrol and tell him what happened while I…Um… went after Mousekit." Bramblekit stared at her paws, waiting for Leafpool to say something but she just nodded for Bramblekit to continue with her story.

"Well I tracked her all the way to the hollow, Jaykit had already fallen and she was just standing there… Shocked I guess. Anyway the cub was rearing beside her and I was scared it would hurt her so I kind of attacked it." Again Bramblekit waited for a negative comment but Leafpool remained silent. (I wish she would say something.) She thought.

"Then Leafpaw saved me." She finished lamely.

There was a seemingly long pause while Leafpool picked up a stray herb and put it in the pile with its kin.

"Well that was stupid."

Bramblekit looked up from her paws to see Leafpool's whiskers were twitching and amusement was on her face. Bramblekit did a double take. (amusement?)

"Why are you laughing?" Bramblekit asked, confused. "I thought you would be mad at me!"

"I just never expected Leaf- Well; I guess you'll figure that out on your own." Leafpool purred.

Despite the fact that she had no idea what Leafpool was talking about, Bramblekit

felt her pelt grow hot.

(_what _about Leafpaw?!) Bramblekit wondered. (Never mind… Leafpool can be so

odd sometimes.) She shook her head to clear her mind.

"I think you realize that this won't be taken lightly by either Firestar or Brambleclaw. He'll probably prolong your apprentice ceremony, and even _that's_

getting off lightly." Leafpool went on more seriously.

"I know… I just hope Jaykit will be okay." Bramblekit murmured. And as if the sound of Jaykit's name summoned him; the gray tom raised his head and opened his jay feather blue eyes.

"I hurt." He moaned.

Leafpool glanced at Bramblekit. "You can leave now. Just try not to re- open those gashes."

"Okay." Bramblekit said. She headed for the den entrance and stopped by Jaykit, giving him a lick between his ears.

"Feel better Jay." She mewed.

"'Kay" He mumbled looking anything _but_ better.

Out in the clearing Mousekit, Lionkit and Hollykit lay huddled in a circle, a mouse lying un-eaten by their paws. Hollykit looked up as Bramblekit sat down beside them.

"Is he okay?" Hollykit mewed her green eyes round with concern.

"He's fine. Leafpool says he's going to have to stay there for a while though." Bramblekit replied.

"Oh… Well at least he's okay."

(_I think this is officially the worst day of my life.)_

No stars decorated the sky that night, their absence left behind a cold and empty feeling like all things beautiful had been stripped from the forest. Bramblekit lay awake in the nest she shared with Mousekit now that Maplekit had passed away, exhausted but unable to fall asleep.

(For once can I _please_ get some sleep?!) She thought angrily as she flipped onto her belly for the fifteenth time.

_Listen… _A familiar mew echoed in her mind. Bramblekit glared suspiciously at Mousekit who has snoring softly.

(Mousekit if you're trying to prank me _again_ I swear I will shut you out of my mind _forever_… Do you hear me?!) She mentally yowled at her friend. There was no reply.

Bramblekit laid her head on her paws and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Well I'm glad to know SOMEBODY can sleep around—"

_Listen…_ The voice whispered again, interrupting her quiet mutter. A burst of white light flared behind Bramblekit's closed eyelids.

Bramblekit shot up and out of her nest and the nursery went pitch black.

_Listen and hear… _Achingly familiarthe voice faded from a whisper to a yowl and back again, making Bramblekit's heart pound as she twisted around trying to pin-point where it was coming from.

_Watch and see… _As the last echoes faded awayBramblekit froze as she realized who the voice belonged to.

(Maplekit?! Wait! What do you mean! Why—) She called after her sister.

(Bramb? Bramblekit!) Mousekit mewed telepathically interrupting her thoughts. (Bramblekit, would you please get these things to go away?! I can't see a thing!)

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts Bramblekit cleared away the shadows to see Mousekit sitting up in their nest her forest green eyes wide and her thick golden brown fur on end.

(Oops…) Bramblekit replied her whiskers twitching.

(It's not funny!) Mousekit snapped. (You know I hate it when you do stuff like that…)

(Sorry Mousekit.)

Bramblekit turned and padded out of the nursery entrance.

(Where are you going?) Mousekit called after her, and Bramblekit poked her small gray and black head back into the nursery.

(I can't sleep; I'm going for a walk.)

Mousekit scrambled out of her nest and darted around her sleeping littermates, nearly tripping over Hollykit.

(I'm coming with you!)

(We're supposed to be confined to the nursery remember? You should go back to bed.) Bramblekit said half heartedly as Mousekit skidded to a halt beside her.

(Like you can stop me!) Mousekit meowed flicking her fluffy white tipped tail into

Bramblekit's face. Bramblekit couldn't stop a quiet_mrrow_ of laughter as raced after her friend into the night.


	9. Chapter 9: Promise

**Hey peeps! :D**

**I have the next chapter for you guys! **

**It's another Mousekit POV chapter and it takes place between Grounded and Healing Wounds. (After the events of Grounded but before Bramblekit and Mousekit go off into the forest at night)**

**I just decided to keep Grounded and Healing Wounds were they are, it makes sense either way I think. But if you guys would like me to switch chapters around then PM me.**

* * *

**"Light is Fading and Darkness is Falling, but the Stars will Rise and end the Long Night"**

* * *

Chapter 9:

Promise

The smell of herbs immediately hit Mousekit as she stepped into the medicine den with a throbbing jaw.

"Leafpool?" She mewed softly, not wanting to wake her brother who seemed to be sleeping in one of the patient's nests.

"Oh! Mousekit, is that you?" Leafpool called from somewhere in the back before Mousekit saw her stepping out of the darker part of the den with a bunch of herbs in her mouth."What are you doing here?" the medicine asked kindly after setting the herbs down.

"I uh.. bumped my jaw...on the floor..." Mousekit said, looking away. Her little trip-and-fall still haunting the back of her mind.

"How'd you do that?" Jaykit asked, turning his sightless blue gaze on her.

"I tripped on my paws."She replied curtly, glaring at him like he was the one who had laughed at her earlier. "Wait... You weren't asleep?"

"No. I don't see how I _can_ get to sleep with this stupid leg bugging me."He mewed crossly.

"Do you want me to get some poppy seeds to numb the pain for a while, Jaykit?" Leafpool asked her patient, already turning to go get them.

"It's not like you even gave me a choice..."He muttered grumpily, his tail twitching.

"Hey, Jaykit?" Mousekit mewed softly, padding over to her brother to lie down next to him on his uninjured side.

"Yeah?" He replied after a yawn, his blue eyes closed as he settled on his paws.

"Can I ask you something? About today?"

"If it has anything to do with me falling off the ridge, then no. 'Cause I'm fine."He mewed bitterly, his ear twitching in annoyance.

"But it's not about that."

"Oh...Well you _could_ be more sympathetic." He said his mood changing from bitter to grumpy, trying to cover up for his hasty mistake."Anyways, what did you want to ask me?"

"Well...Uh...Has anything..._strange _ever happened to you before?" Like something you end up doing without even trying?"

"Like falling off a cliff?" He muttered, tail twitching again as he opened his eyes to slits and glared at the stone wall of the medicine den.

"No,not like that! For StarClan's sake will you _listen to me for once?_ Nobody cares about how you fell off a cliff today! This is important!"

"Define important."

"Jaykit!"

"Okay, okay! I'm _listening_! StarClan calm yourself."

"Well I would be calm if you wouldn't be such a prank like Lionkit! I mean seriously-"

"-What were you going to tell me?"He interrupted, finally giving his attention after being compared to Lionkit's immaturity level.

"Well what I was _going _to tell you was this:" Mousekit mewed, taking a large intake of breath before continuing."_Basically_,what happened was that when we all got chased by the fox cubs we all split up-"

"I know."

"-And Bramblekit and Lionkit went one way and got chased by one of the foxcubs and Hollykit went to go get Dad and his patrol, and I was being chased by the other foxcub while you went who-knows-were being chased by _the other_ foxcub;But I guess it's not reallly who-knows-were anymore because we all know were you were- or at east were you _ended up-_"

"-Mousekit, can't you just get on with it and tell me?"

"I _am_ telling you, pushy. Now be patient will you?"

"Anyways as I was saying before I was _so rudely interrupted_-So we were all being chased in different directions and I tripped because of these darn gigantor paws of mine and the fox cub al_most got me!_ Which, by the way, was really horrifying. I mean with all the big snappy teeth and the nasty mouse-bile breath and those teeny tine beady eyes-"

"-Mousekit are you almost done?" Jaykit asked, a light undertone of pleading in his voice.

"I'm almost done. Sheesh why are you so impatient, I'm even giving you the short version! You're like an elder, you know that?"

"Humph. Just get on with it already."

"Okay!" So I tripped and the foxcub was really scary and I thought it was gonna _eat me_, but then I got out from under it as fast as lightning! And I climbed up an oak tree and it couldn't get me there. And then I heard you scream so I went after you from the _tree-tops!_ I was literally jumping from the branches! Just like a squirrel or something! Do you thin Mom has ever done something like that? I mean...her name does have _squirrel _in it."

"..._THAT'S_ what you wanted to tell me so badly? That's what was so weird? That's what all the fuss was about?! _That you can jump like a squirrel now?!_"Jaykit yowled, glaring at her sister as anger and frustration rolled off him like thick clouds.

"_No, mouse-brain._ You weren't listening at all were you?" Mousekit scolded, rolling her eyes."Like I said, the weird thing was that when I dashed out from under the foxcub when it was going to eat me, everything around me was brighter, and in better detail. For instance, from where I was on the branch of the oak tree I climbed, I could see the individual ridges of the other tree across the clearing from me clearly as if I was standing right there. And believe me, that tree was pretty far off from my tree. I think if I had to guess, I'd probably say somewhere around half the size of the camp. Yeah, there was a pretty big clearing."

(You never even said anything about that though...) Jaykit's thoughts echoed in her mind, she didn't even know she was touching it.

"That's weird. How long did this happen?"

"Uh... Not that long actually. It ended after I jumped the first few branches."

"Oh...Has this ever happened before?" He said, interest in his voice.

"What do you think, mouse-brain? Of course not. If it had I would've told you first thing like now. I haven't even told Bramblekit or Hollykit or Lionkit yet. Much less our parents. You won't tell anyone, right?"

He sighed before answering closing his eyes for a moment. "I won't."

"Not even the others?"

"Not a soul."

"Promise?"

"Mousekit, I already told you I won't tell anyone! Why do you keep making me-"

"Make you what?" Leafpool asked, finally returning from the storage with some poppy seeds.

"Nothing!" The two siblings said in unison as the ThunderClan medicine cat gave Jaykit the poppy seeds.

"Okay then, if you say so." She mewed with amusement in her eyes,"Mousekit, how's that jaw feeling? I don't see any swelling."

"It's fine now, I think. It doesn't hurt anymore." She mewed, standing to her paws.

"Well if you feel fine now, why don't you go to the nursery? I'm pretty sure Brambleclaw won't like it if you stay here any longer."

"Yes ma'am." Mousekit mewed obediently, giving her brother a lick on the cheek before leaving the den.

"If you have any problems tell one of the queens and I'll send for you!" Leafpool called as the golden-brown she-kit walked off.

"So, did you two have fun talking while I was gone?" The brown and white she-cat asked Jaykit after a pause.

'_PROMISE!'_ Mousekit mentally yowled at her brother.

'Fine!'

* * *

**8DDD It's a JayxMouse Brother and Sister chapter! squee~lol!**

**So what'd ya guys think? was it funny? Did you guys enjoy it? I had ****a lot**** of fun writing this, let me tell you guys now. :3 But seriously, did my style change at all? I want to know. **

**Favorite and review, I enjoy hearing your thoughts and peace out til next time!**


	10. Chapter 10: Doubts

**Hey dudes! Have another chapter for ya! This time Bramb wrote it! XD Ish a short one. **

**(pssst... Bramb say hi) **

**_... Hey? I am Bramblenose. owo For those of you who don't know me... I write all of the Bramblekit/paw/nose chapters. I guess this is the first time that I've added something to the author's note thing._****(It's not an AN because I didn't put AN up there XDDD) ****_OWO Sure. Anyways, hope you guys... enjoy... eue_**

* * *

**"Light is Fading and Darkness is falling, but the Stars will Rise and end the long night."**

* * *

Chapter 10:

Doubts

The early morning frost coated the stone walls of the hollow, turning them a odd mixture of blue gray and sandy yellow. Though it was still early, the camp was already waking up, and cats were starting to emerge from their dens. Cloudtail made his way towards the fresh-kill pile, his long white fur fluffed up against the cold, while Brook- who had been on guard duty for the night- mewed a quiet greeting before heading into the warrior's den, dark shadows under her tired grey eyes.  
Bramblekit had often wondered what it was like to live in the mountains that the tribe she-cat called her home. One snowy leaf-bare night she had asked Ferncloud what the tribe was like.  
"We stayed with them during the great journey," The gray pelted queen had said "Though outwardly they seem strange… and quite primitive... I think we learned that we are all the same at heart."  
" .kit." Someone said. A paw waved in front of her muzzle. Bramblekit blinked, and tore her gaze away from Brook just as the tribe she-cat slipped into the warrior's den.  
"What?"  
Mousekit lowered her paw and stared at Bramblekit with a half skeptical, half amused look on her face. Lionkit sat nearby with a sparrow at his paws.  
"Are you awake in there?" The golden brown she-kit asked, her high mew squeaking a little bit as she tried to hold back a giggle. Bramblekit tipped her head to the side a slight frown, her amber eyes narrowed as she tried to read her friend's expression.  
Something light and papery bumped into her ear, creeping down off of her head when she moved.  
"Augh!" Bramblekit yelped, shaking her head rather violently. "What in _StarClan's name_ is on my- ?!" She stopped abruptly and narrowed her eyes, a sheepish grin on her face. The leaf (which is what freaked her out) floated silently down to the ground.  
"_HA!_" Mousekit laughed hysterically while Lionkit reenacted Bramblekit's shocked expression. "Paranoid much?"  
Bramblekit narrowed her eyes even further and sat down with a bump on the stony ground, blocking Mousekit's mental jibes and refusing to acknowledge the two mouse-brains.  
"Mousekit! Lionkit!" A voice barked. The two kits straightened seriously, as Brambleclaw padded across the clearing towards them. Squirrelflight followed a few steps behind him, her emerald-green gaze unreadable.  
"Where's Hollykit?" The orange she-cat asked them, glancing around for her other daughter.  
Bushes rustled as Hollykit scampered out from behind the apprentice's den, scraps of herbs and dried leaves flecking her black pelt. "I'm here!"  
Brambleclaw beckoned the kits towards him and his mate with a sweep of his tabby striped tail.  
Bramblekit hung back, not sure if she should join them. Mousekit glanced over her shoulder.  
(Coming?) She asked jerking her head towards the others.  
(I guess…)  
Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw sat side by side, their pelts barely touching. Hollykit and Lionkit were before their parents waiting for Mousekit and Bramblekit to join them.  
Brambleclaw was just opening his mouth to speak when Mousekit- unable to contain herself- spilled out a river of questions.  
"Is this about Jaykit? Is he doing okay? He seemed fine when I visited him yesterday! I mean, _Leafpool_ said that-"  
"Mousekit!" Squirrelflight reprimanded her daughter. The green-eyed she-kit froze in the middle of speaking, her small pink mouth open wide for a moment. "Sorry..." She apologized meekly, her gaze shifting obediently back to her father.  
"_Will_ he be okay?" Hollykit mewed.  
There was a pause.  
"It's very… hard for a blind cat to become an apprentice, let alone a fully-fledged warrior." Brambleclaw began, his mew grave. "And Jaykit..."  
"Jaykit will never be a full apprentice."Squirrelflight gently finished for her mate.  
There was a shocked silence. Hollykit turned her gaze out towards the forest and Lionkit sat down with a dull thud, his shoulders sagging miserably, but Mousekit gazed at her parents with green eyes ablaze with fury.  
"So that's it." She spat, her ears flat against her head. "We become apprentices and Jaykit stays in the nursery or- or gets dumped in the elder's den?!"  
"Mousekit, it's not like-"Squirrelflight began, but Mousekit wasn't done.  
"You don't get it do you?! Just because he's blind doesn't mean he can't see!"  
"It's like he can see with his nose and ears instead of his eyes." Hollykit added helpfully while Mousekit glared defiantly at her mother.  
"Just give him a chance!" Bramblekit said quietly... But a nagging doubt disturbed her consciousness.  
(Will the Clan accept a blind warrior?)  
*****

* * *

**OWO So we hoped you enjoyed Chapter 10 of Falling Shadows**

**Like**

**Review**

**or Comment,**

**I don't really care it's all good to me.**

**~Mouse1 & Bramb1**


End file.
